Justin Rose
Justin Rose (born on February 15, 1979) is a American Professional Wrestler who currently works for Simcoe County Championship Wrestling, an independently run regional fed out of Ontario, Canada as its owner's person representative. He is well known for his time with the Revolution Wrestling Federation ‘’RWF’’ where along side his brother, Myke Adams and his close friend, Becky DeLounge, he etched his name in the RWF’s fans hearts and minds forever. His more grounded ring technique and caring, yet determined personality made him a main stay and long time RWF fan favorite. Biography Childhood into Adulthood Born on the day after Valentine's in February of 1979, Justin was the oldest of two brothers. His younger brother Myke was infact a half brother, same mother different Fathers. Justin's father George Rose had died in a freak accident two years earlier and Myke's father, Michael Adams had become Justin's stepfather. The first two years were rocky at best, their father a drunk came home every night and literally beat the -insert choice word- out of their mother, Lorena. After years of the abuse she had enough and one day she left little two and half year old Myke with Justin and packed her things up. She never kissed them goodbye and walked out, when Michael returned home that night he tore their home apart. Furious he didn't know what to do, the next few days he never returned to work and sobered up, even taking the two young brothers to a public playground. Myke could barely walk at this point and Justin helped him around. Eventually the brothers got carried away playing and never realized that their father had left them there. Rain began to pour and lightning struck, a crying Myke was hurried under a jungle gym by the calmer, yet frightened Justin. There they sit, soaking and sobbing until a car came screeching to a stop nearby. A rugged man and his wife hurried to the young boys and gathered them into their car. As they drove on he introduced himself as Richard DeLounge, and his wife Cheryl. Justin held onto his dripping wet little brother as they pulled up to the local orphanage. The brothers were dropped off and Richard and Cheryl left, years passed and somehow, maybe by mistake the two brothers were split up. Richard did come back and adopted Justin, but Myke had somehow been moved out of state. A now 8 year old Justin begged Richard and Cheryl to find his brother. After a long, hard search they did. Myke and Justin each kept their respective last names, Richard happened to be a successful wrestling promoter. The two boys grew up around the ring, meeting local and nation wide legends. They had as normal a life as any two adopted children could. During Justin's senior year of high school and Myke's freshman, Cheryl got extremely sick and later died from a tumor in her brain. Justin was devastated but used the pain to fuel his decision to become a professional wrestler. Richard began training Justin as the two fueled themselves by the pain of their loss. Myke however got quiet, and stowed away by himself, drawing, painting, playing guitar, whatever he could do from his room. Three years passed and Justin was already on the Indy circuit while Myke had never given wrestling a second thought. Richard introduced the brothers to his close friend's daughter, she was a year older then Myke, her name Danine Preston. Justin and Danine would grow a nice flame for one another, but it was also Danine who convinced Myke one afternoon to climb into the sparing ring with his older brother. Justin gave Myke a thumping he would never forget, full of stiff knife edge chops, harsh take downs and just brutal suplexes. Myke loved every minute of it, he was hooked. So with the help of his brother and his foster father, Myke slowly gained more and more knowledge of the ring. Justin and Richard tried to convince Myke to not take so many risk, but every time he was in that ring he ran at full throttle and gained a real liking to the top turnbuckle. A year later Justin was offered a contract by the ACWO's president "Dangerous" Danny Firestarter, he accepted and left with Richard to begin his ACWO career under face paint and a gimmick. His gimmick was Grimskull, he did dark promos for matches and never spoke much. Myke kept training and starting looking for Indy bookers to work for. He finally started getting calls after a brutal ladder match with Indy star RaGe. Myke worked the Indy circuit for a few months until Justin convinced Danny Firestarter to come and watch him. Firestarter was impressed, he offered to give Myke an ACWO contract, but only if he donned a gimmick to match up with his brother's. There the tandem of Grimskull and Snake~Eyes was born and Justin was on his way to a career full of highs, and unfortunately many lows. Wrestling Career Atlantic Coast Wrestling Organization -ACWO- (1999) *Myke came into the ACWO with a vengeance, wearing a black mask and going by Snake~Eyes he won eight straight matches using his finishing move dubbed "the Striking Distance". This would later become his fan favored Swanton Bomb, as Snake~Eyes he went out and made a challenge, an 8 man stage match is what he called it. Basically eight superstars on a stage, fully loaded for a band to come and play, lighting, amplifiers, guitars, heck even a full drum set. The match was a hit and Myke survived to be the winner, thus earning him a spot in the King's Cup tournament. The light at the end of the tunnel? The winner of the King's Cup earned a shot at ACWO Heavyweight champion Apollo. *Myke entered the King's Cup against the ACWO's hardcore champion, sTar, the match was nasty. Tons of high flying action and the ACWO crowd ate it up. Since sTar and Snake (Myke) had agreed on no DQs the match finished with Myke nailing the Striking Distance (alias Swanton Bomb) from a ladder onto sTar and through a table. Myke was now the Hardcore champion and moving to round two. Justin however as Grimskull had been knocked out of the first round and injured by ACWO mega star Apocalypse. The next few rounds didn't mean much, Myke worked his way through ACWO's hopefuls and made it to the final round against none other then Apocalypse. *Justin showed up as Grimskull at ringside to support Snake~Eyes, the match was a long drawn out affair, Apocalypse man handled Myke, he even tried de-masking him on a few occasions. But no matter what he hit him with, Myke refused to submit or be pinned. Apocalypse grew angry and tired and started ranting and raving, Myke gathered up what courage and strength he had left and in the next few minutes of the match etched his way right into ACWO stardom. He drilled Apocalypse with high risk, high octane dropkicks and body blocks. Working the big man down to his knees before nearly decapitating him with a shining wizard like kick. Justin, in his Grimskull get up and all shouted from ring side for Myke to cover, but the crowd wanted more. They wanted the Striking Distance. Myke hopped to the top rope and slowly stood up, peering down at the fallen Apocalypse and then paint brushing himself over the fallen barbarian with a dazzling Swanton Bomb. The crowd seemed so loud it shook the arena as Myke got the cover for three. *Two weeks later he faced Apollo in the heavyweight title match, but the week before his title match he was set to defend his Hardcore title against sTar. Now sTar wasn't so excited about losing to the newcomer in the beginning of the King's Cup tourney and he made sure Snake~Eyes felt that. Hardcore title defenses ofcourse had no rules and sTar and Myke put on another brilliant match, full of very risky spots and fast paced action. The match climax came when sTar had the upper hand and was dragging Myke towards the entrance way after multiple chair shots. As sTar lifted him to his feet Myke somehow got under him and hoisted sTar up into a standing fireman's carry like position before twisting his arm over sTar's neck and crunching him into the unforgiving steel rampway with an inverted neckbreaker. Once again everyone thought he would try a pin, but Myke didn't the crowd needed to scream. He stood slowly and ascended the entrance way before quickly diving at the fallen sTar with an insane Swanton. Barely able to roll over and pin the crowd was going bananas as Myke picked up the victory and successfully defended his Hardcore championship. *But then came the match with Apollo, ACWO pay per view material. A savvy veteran ACWO megastar against the up and coming Snake~Eyes. This match wasn't good for Myke, Apollo battered him and used alot of grounding techniques. Myke was worn out and Apollo was giving him the business, taunting the crowd and Myke, his arrogance growing larger it seemed. Myke did manage to somehow get a foot on the rope after Apollo's finisher was nailed, and Apollo let the referee hear all about it. The crowd got behind Myke and he managed a hugh rally and eventually won the match with his Swanton. Believe it or they didn't but four months into his pro-wrestling career and Myke was the ACWO World champion. *Apollo was disgusted with his loss and left the ACWO the next night, Myke was excited as hell to be champion but also almost ashamed he had to don a mask in order to compete. He got Justin and they confronted Firestarter about losing the gimmicks and letting them show who they were and what they were about. You know creative freedom. Firestarter was not happy to say the least and he made sure Justin's knee stayed injured. At the next show Myke was defending the World title against Apocalypse, Justin was shown backstage in a heap of pain. No Grimskull get up, just his street clothing, Firestarter had paid "Humanity" Mike Fallwell and the Druids to bust Justin up good. Watching this on the tron infuriated Myke, but nearly cost him the match. One in which he escaped due to interference by the Druids. They destroyed Snake~Eyes, ripped the mask from Myke's head and battered him with chair shot after chair shot. *Only being champion for two weeks and he had a severe concussion, Firestarter named Mike Fallwell the new contender for the title. The weeks leading up to the event, Justin wasn't anywhere to be found, he was home recovery from a knee surgery that would later plague his career. Myke was forced to defend the Hardcore title and wrestle non-title Heavyweight bouts every show. He somehow endured and managed to escape victorious every time, that was until the last show before his big show down with Fallwell. Myke was lined up to wrestle "Jagermeister" for his Hardcore title in parking lot brawl and then wrestle Apocalypse in a non-title "weight room" showdown. During the Hardcore title defense, Myke got the best of Jager and went to the top rope ready to fly down with the Swanton. Fallwell showed up and with distraction from his Druids he busted a bottle of jagermeister over Myke's head. The concussion set in and Myke crumbled to the mat, he was no longer Snake~Eyes but a mess of what once was. Jager got the cover and took Myke's Hardcore championship. *It sadly wasn't over, after EMTs got him up and moving, two matches later he had to wrestle Apocalypse in the Weight Room showdown. Myke didn't back down and lost his second ACWO match in the same night as his first. Apocalypse destroyed Myke with dumbbells and weight bars. Any and everything he could find, he didn't even pin the champion. The referee over seeing called the match because Myke was near unconsciousness. Myke laid low that week and at the event where he was to face Fallwell. Firestarter and Fallwell didn't think he would show, but Myke interupted their celebration and "almost" stripping of his title. He showed up and showed ACWO fans his true side, introducing himself as Myke Adams and not Snake~Eyes and charging the ring with everything he had. The match was the highest rated ACWO match to date and Myke almost had it won. Fallwell got some interference from Firestarter and nailed a swift chair to Myke's head. Mike Fallwell got the pin and took the World title. *Myke was on the shelf as was Justin, it had only been a few months since he joined the ACWO and he already had doubts about the pro wrestling game. Justin's knee healed and he convinced Myke to go at Firestarter one more time. With only two months left on their ACWO contracts they showed up wearing a more trademark Adams and Rose look and pounded the Druids during one of their infamous ranting segment. They gave a speech ACWO never forgot and challenged the Druids reigning tag champions to a title match. Adams and Rose's challenge was accepted and they won in high flying A&R fashion. They held onto the tag titles for the remaining two months they were in ACWO, fans loved them, Firestarter hated them. Refusing to play on the gimmicks he wanted them to he didn't renew their contracts and they never returned his tag title straps. But something good did come from the whole ACWO ordeal, Revolution Wrestling President Brian Slack had seen their work and alongside his Vice President they were highly interested in Adams and Rose. Slack made them an offer, stating the RWF needed something fresh, something new, some people to shake the pot a bit. Adams and Rose accepted and on New Year's Eve 1999 one of the RWF's greatest tag teams did more then shook the pot, they took it and ran with the thing! Revolution Wrestling Federation -RWF- (2000-2005) *It was the turn of the millennium when Myke made his RWF debut along side his brother Justin. Asked by Brian Slack to shake things up they made a quick alliance with RWF resident "outlaw" Marcus Torn and helped him get the jump on the RWF's main stay stable, the UnHoly Alliance. Thus Partners in Crime was born. But it was short lived, Adams and Rose didn't used any gimmicks or catchy names at first it was simply Adams and Rose. They won their first match with ease, laying to waste a low card RWF tag team. Their second match Brian Slack decided to give his tag champions a scare and lined them up with A&R. To everyone's surprise, Myke and Justin beat the champs (Darkness) in a stairway to heaven match for the titles. Two matches in and they were champions already. Marcus Torn and a few others didn't like the ease of their title shot and victory. A cloud of harsh criticism fell on A&R, but they didn't care they defended and won each week, week in and week out for months. Torn had left them high and dry right after their title win, but karma got him when Brian Slack awarded him a match with RWF World champion, the undefeated Nightstalker. Nightstalker ended Torn's career, or so everyone believed. The team Darkness had good friends in Krypt and Morg, two brother convinced A&R was stealing their spotlight. *Named Army of Darkness, they challenged the champs and Adams and Rose beat them three straight weeks in a row, by the end of the feud Krypt and Morg were left embarrassed and Krypt's long time girlfriend had left to join Adams and Rose's side. They continued their onslaught of the RWF tag ranks, winning and winning some more. An undefeated streak ensued and they defended the tag straps every week, twice during pay per view weeks. Justin eventually defeated Sinister to become the RWF Pro champion, a title he held for the next two months to come. Gathering the body count and enemies to boot, A&R continued to climb the ranks, Justin lost his Pro title to BarbWire Brian McKinley just a few days before they were scheduled to face their hardest challenge to date. The UnHoly Alliance sent RWF legends Drake Macon and Destruction at A&R. *During the pay per view event Justin was jumped by a masked man, his knee battered with a lead pipe just hours before their big title defense. The match came and Myke ended up wrestling the most part, Justin's knee hurting badly, the match went back and fourth, Macon and Destruction worked Rose's knee every chance they got. But Myke kept bailing A&R out of trouble. The match finally reached its climax and neither team seemed to be up on the other, Macon went for an exhausted backdrop on Myke, but Adams' foot nailed the ref in the chin, knocking him down and out. As both Macon and Adams lay on the canvas, the masked man who attacked Justin showed up and entered the ring, Destruction charged in as well as Justin. Rose managed to nail a GunBlade on Destruction, but the masked man clubbed Rose upside the head with his lead pipe. Rose was out, Myke started to stir but the masked man never let him stand, pounding Myke into the mat with his pipe. *The man rolled Macon over Myke before shaking the ref and sliding from the ring, as the referee made the three count and ended Adams and Rose's reign as champions as well as their undefeated streak the mask man pulled off his mask to reveal Marcus Torn. As the bells rung, the entire UnHoly Alliance entered the ring, Marcus Torn now an apparent member, they kicked and beat on the fallen Adams and Rose. The aftermath, Justin and Myke were furious and went seeking Brian Slack's help, Justin's knee busted up again and both warrior's pride hurting. Slack offered no console and even laughed at the situation. Justin and Myke walked out of the RWF that night. Refusing to return called from VP Dan or President Slack for weeks. *Watching the RWF from a distance as Justin tried getting his knee back in shape, Richard DeLounge and Danine Preston decided to get involved. They talked the brothers into returning to the RWF and even joined them as co-managers. The new Adams and Rose didn't even aim for any titles or glory, instead they found good reliable allies in Rob Dracup and RWF odd ball "The Blob". The newly revamped Adams and Rose did far better with Richard DeLounge and Danine's direction at ringside and they battled it out with UnHoly Alliance in and out of the ring for months. Finally their big chance had come, the still undefeated Nightstalker had revealed himself to be the masked UA member Destruction. One half of the tag champs with Drake Macon. Even better Brain Slack announced a 7 man tango tag titles match, competitors from 7 different tag team would enter a battle royal and the winner's team would be declared champions. Adams and Rose didn't have to choose who would represent them as Slack also announced the main event World title match. Myke Adams would challenge the undefeated Nightstalker for the World title. *Ad mist controversy Macon won the tango by pinning Krypt of the Army of Darkness. Justin was furious, but Richard and Danine kept him focused and he supported Myke as Myke faced the biggest challenge of his career. The match with Nightstalker was an RWF classic, Myke got swung around, slammed, beaten and battered and still managed to somehow drop the giant Nightstalker and land his Swanton Bomb for the three count and his first of three RWF World championships! No one believed it, not the UnHoly Alliance, not even Myke and Justin! Adams wasn't ready for a single's career, and after much delegation with Justin, Danine and Richard. Adams forfeited the title, they called out RWF on the sleazy finishes to tag title matches with UA and eventually walked out on the RWF for the second time. *This time RWF didn't call, instead Brian Slack burned their contracts and banned them from the RWF for good. Justin took the time away from the ring to date and eventually marry Danine. Myke kept playing guitar, he kept getting calls from his girlfriend of the time, Angelene. Their relationship crumbled, he career at RWF came first. But after a few months of rest and relaxation they got a call from RWF offices. The crowd's had chanted for them for months now and Slack offered them another shot, this time he promised no more controversy in the tag ranks. So they gave it another go with RWF, but shortly after their return Richard DeLounge had a sudden heart attack and passed on. Adams and Rose had built a decent friendship with the RWF tag team 2xBytch and the girls, along side Danine tried and tried to comfort the brothers. The loss of their father turned them in a different direction. Almost gimmick like, they entered the ring through a ring of fire on the entrance stage, wearing dark clothing with their hair wetted and hanging messy in their faces. *This new A&R went on a mean winning streak before they finally lost another shot at the tag titles, returning home Rebecca DeLounge showed up at their place. She was Richard's niece that he hadn't seen since before he adopted the brothers. Becky introduced herself and explained how she had been doing Indy wrestling work for her father, Richard's brother. She stayed with the brothers and Danine. Her presence made their friends 2xBytch alittle jealous and they quit talking to Adams and Rose. Myke and Becky were instantly attracted to one another and their flame kept growing over the next few months. Adams and Rose dropped the fire and black, returning to their electric and vibrant selves! The RWF crowd loved it and they started climbing the ranks again. *Never getting many title shots, a years time went by and the team was still on top, a rival federation had begun an invasion, the WIWF. They were converting RWF stars to their side, Adams and Rose behind the scene friends Ryan Kilmore and Sexton Hardcastle jumped to WIWF and earned the RWF tag titles. Furious by this Brian Slack asked A&R to bring the titles home. Tension had been mounting between Myke and Justin with a few losses they had suffered in the weeks building to their tag title shot. The match went well, both teams battled back and fourth until Justin hit a desperation GunBlade but was unable to pint. Instead of making the pin, Myke went to the top to try a Swanton, Ryan Kilmore ended up shoving Myke off the top where he crashed through the announce table. Kilmore then delivered his finisher to Justin and made the pin. *Rose was furious over the loss and he and Myke argued over the next two weeks, when the WIWF was in the ring attacking some RWF stars, Myke and Justin came out to stop the attack. Justin was armed with a steel chair, Myke had nothing. As they got closer to the ring the crowd gasp in shock when Justin belted Myke from behind with the chair. Myke was left down and out by his own brother as Justin joined the WIWF and formed the Triad with Hardcastle and Kilmore. Myke and Justin had a heated feud for the next few weeks, having several brutal matches. The final being a number one contender for the Heavyweight championship match. A week before the match, Becky and Danine left Myke to help the WIWF. Alone and hurting, RWF diva Dallas Star took interest in Myke and guided him through Justin for number one contendership of the RWF World title. *Disgusted in losing to his younger brother, Justin disappeared from the RWF as did Danine and Becky. Myke was alone, or so he thought, a heated romance grew between him and Dallas and he ended up winning the RWF World title, thus making his second time as champion. Only this time around he wasn't giving his title up, Myke held the title with pride and even a little ego. "The Impact Player" was born, Myke stating he ended the WIWF invasion with victories over all the WIWF's key players. The RWF superstars didn't take kindly to this and the champion was soon swarmed with challengers. With his ego inflated he lost his relationship with Dallas, she didn't like the new cocky Myke. But Becky did return, her and Myke were closer then ever and she loved his cocky side. *He lost the title shortly after and was severely injured in the process after missing a Swanton from a 25 foot ladder and nearly crippling himself with a nasty neck injury. Myke was gone from the RWF, the fans never forgot him, but A&R were gone. Nearly eight months passed, but the RWF fans went ape when Myke did return, Justin and him had reconciled but Justin was starting a wrestling school in Maryland. His knee was just too much for him to keep going. Myke returned, Becky by his side. *Myke would go on to win the RWF World title once more as well as the RWF North American title and TV Grappling and HardtotheCore titles. Thus making him one of only four RWF superstars to become Grand Slam champions. Justin even returned during the final RWF years and they won the Tag titles again, Justin's return was short lived as they lost the title ad mist controversy and he left RWF and the pro wrestling game forever. He now runs a wrestling school in Maryland. Myke's RWF career went on, he retained titles, and won them, he electrified and dazzled crowds. Until RWF President Slack decided to take alternate directions and sold the company. The new owner toned RWF down and canceled contracts to all the highest paid wrestlers, including Myke... who by the end of his RWF career was a legend there. The new owner turned it into a small Indy promotion and banked the money he gained. Myke left with a heavy heart and still felt that urge to compete. He traveled the Indy circuit again after years of time with RWF, nothing felt the same. The competition just feel like enough. That was when he got the call from a Canadian wrestling promotion who loved his work with RWF. A former RWF star, Ryan Reed, had shown the Canadian promotion tapes of Myke and they wanted to offer him a stable contract, thus Myke entered the COPW (Central Ontario Pro Wrestling)... *'Note:' This isn't the exact RWF history, I spent years handling Myke there, that is the more exciting beginning and such. I will add more as I remember. Thank you! Central Ontario Pro Wrestling -COPW- (Partial Involvement through 2005 & 2006) *With RWF closing its doors for good, Myke's brother Justin enjoyed his time with a wrestling school he had started. Myke on the other hand had agreed to terms with Central Ontario Pro, and was set to make his debut as the mystery tag partner for Ryan "Omega" Reed. This was a land mark moment for Myke, as he had never tagged with anyone other than his brother. Atleast not in the form of a regular team, with its own name and agenda. *The chemistry was there, and as Suicidal Tendencies (later shortened to Suicidal T) Ryan and Myke took COPW by storm, dismantling their current tag team champions and claiming the titles in only Myke's second match with the company. This struck home in Myke's mind too, RWF he had taken the tag straps in only his second match along side his brother. Together with Ryan, they defended the titles very well against great COPW teams such as the Trippies, PrimeTime (who would eventually claim the straps) even Riflewilly (who Adams and Reed would face multiple times) and Y2RR. Myke also defeated the Viking's chosen one, Ellidar (spelling questionable here) for the All Barrie championship. *After a solid run as a double champion, Myke began his first stint as a "villain", aligning himself with Chris Champion and Guy Kadon in the Alpha Males. He was stripped of the All Barrie title, and later left alone by Ryan (who had personal matters to deal with) to take on Primetime two on one. Losing the tag straps, Myke blamed Ryan and attacked him in the ring. *The re-emergence of his brother came next, Justin tried convincing Myke of the "bad" things Alpha Males were doing, yet Myke wouldn't listen. Justin's knee prevented him from doing anything so he enlisted the help of their old friend, a former NYPD S.W.A.T. team member, Jaden Michaels. During this time, Myke made a stride at the Heavyweight title, losing to the champion, Patrick McCarthy. This only made Adams more angry, as McCarthy seemed to have an answer for everything the Alpha Males tried. Finally having enough of Justin and Jaden's attempts to convince him to leave the "Males"... Myke challenged Jaden to a wild match. *Michaels tried to get Myke to see the error of his ways, but their heated encounter lead to Myke nearly crippling himself in a tables and ladders match. Jaden blamed himself, but kept working his way through the COPW ranks, Myke was forced to sit on the sidelines, unsure if he could ever wrestle again. A month or two went by when Adams miraculously recovered, showing up at COPW, which had recently been bought out and became SCCW. He attacked and severely injured Michaels. Jaden was never seen on COPW/SCCW programming again, Myke had dropped out of the Alpha Males, but continued on his arrogant demeanor. He had a short and heated feud with Josh Generation before his neck acted up again... Thus forcing him to abruptyl leave COPW/SCCW behind and wrestling for good. The middle of the road (Late 2006- Summer 2008) *Myke remained inactive from the ring for the next several years, his long time girlfriend and valet, Becky had a child shortly after his leave from COPW/SCCW. *Eventually after a year of taking it easy, the two embarked on a tour of the Indy circuit, competing as the team, Beauty and the Extreme before Myke had to rest once more, his neck's pain was too much and ended up having Myke become addicted to the pain killer, Oxycodone (or Percocet) and this addiction drove a wedge between him and Becky. One to the point that they hardly spoke and he had next to nothing in regards of spending time with her, or their child. (one that was later discovered to not be Myke's) After a few years of eating pills and working on his music, Myke received a phone call from his former RWF valet and manager, Dallas K. Star. *She had found a new place for him to wrestle, if he could still do it. Myke wrestled one last match for the Indy promotion TWF before agreeing to a deal with Ultimate Championship Wrestling... It was there, that after three years, he would finally make his way back onto the big stage of wrestling. Independent Wrestling X -IWX- (Fall 2008- Early 2009) *IWX would prove be the place where Myke lost a brother, and gained another... *Coming into IWX, Myke was reunited with his older brother, Justin. Who had thought he was finally ready to compete again, his knee healthy. They were re-dubbed the Suicidal Youth and took on the BROs, Ian and Greg at IWX's first Monday Night Warzone. Adams and Rose made quick work of the BROs, mainly due to Ian and Greg's grievances with backstage management. The match was forced and Adams and Rose held nothing back. *Next they would defeat the Infection's leader Samuel Hessingstock and his personal body guard, Ryan Fitzgerald in tag action. During this time the IWX was running a points system for a chance to be crowned its World champion, (ironically both Adams and Rose would finish in a tie atop the points brackets) Myke wrestled in some great high flying, and risky match ups. *Gaining the attention of another former UCW star, Aaron Blaze. Aaron and Myke would go into a very heated feud leading up the Rags to Riches tournaments final week, their only match, Myke would win in dramatic fashion. A week Myke would never forget however as his brother turned on him for the chance to be World champion and the stage was set for a showdown at IWX's first super card, Honorbound. *Justin Rose, Aaron Blaize and Myke met in a triple threat to crown the new champion, a match Blaize would win. And the heat between Aaron and Myke only grew hotter as Justin joined forces with Blaize to form "the Dynasty" along side their Russian body guard, Jonathan Pane. Myke's back up in this whole ordeal would come from Samuel Hessingstock. *Sam and Myke grew close, like brothers as they battled the Dynasty up until IWX's owner Ace Static sold out the company, just before a Survival of the Sickest four on four tag match was slated to happen. One that would have teamed Adams along side his friend Hessingstock, as well as IWX's most feared female competitor Jane Doe, and Simcoe's famed Damian Darkside to take on Justin Rose, Aaron Blaize and their choice partners. Their brief time there forged quite a friendship, but both went their seperate was, as Myke's high school girlfriend Meglyn had come back into his life after Dallas had left him high and dry during the first few weeks of IWX's opening. *IWX closed down, and Myke left wrestling again. Focusing his time on training and honing his ring abilities so that he wasn't all flash and no substance. Meglyn and him having a good bit of problems over his focus on the sport and not their relationship. Myke wasn't ready to come back, rejecting an offer from Saints Haven, it wasn't until he received a call from Canada that he'd return to action... Simcoe County Championship Wrestling -SCCW- (June 2009- Current) *Myke would return to Canada, a place he had left as an egotistical jerk, and try to right the things he had done wrong. His first quest became instilling trust in Barrie's fanbase. A plan which proved quite easy, with his new look (painted face and all) Myke came to the first edition of Monday Night Aggression and wrestled a former Alpha Male stable mate in Chris Champion. *The two wrestled to a draw, but the fact Adams pushed around such a hated SCCW competitor, the crowd grabbed onto him. His quest to break himself from his Alpha Male stigma got them behind him as he took on Jen Blackhart the following week, another former Alpha Male. Winning in a closely fought contest, Adams proved yet again he had no soft spot for Alpha members. *As the rest of the federation seemed to branch into units, teams and the like... Myke remained on his own, losing an All Barrie title match to Riflewilly (thus making his first loss to Willy, ever) The loss and an attack by a returned Josh Phoenix aftwerward pushed him to refocus, and Myke launched this new focus towards the upcoming Bunkhouse Brawl. *Telling all his plans were to get into the Brawl, and win it. He stormed into the Aggression following his defeat to Willy and beat Adam-X in dominating fashion, the following week he was scheduled to face his former boss from Ultimate Championship Wrestling... Joey Johnson. Myke was excited about it, but once the match actually began, Adams made quick work of Joey Johnson... Beating him in under two minutes (Joey Johnson would never be seen in SCCW again) but he was attacked afterward by a masked man, this came before he would face Jen Blackhart and defeat her for a second time. Only this time around earning a guaranteed spot in the Brawl. Or so he thought... *Myke was attacked by a mask clad man after his match with Blackhart, in a turn of events that would haunt him for the next few weeks. He got into a blood feud with this masked man, even facing him twice, once in a match that saw Myke beat him, before the mask was shed and the real man behind the mask attacked Myke from behind. *This whole ordeal lead to a ladder match, a brutal one too, one in which Myke defended his spot in the Brawl and tied this masked man, dubbed Grim, to reveal his own brother! Justin Rose. Shocked and hurt that Rose would even show up here, Myke hurried backstage, where a memory lost Samuel Hessingstock approached him. Myke didn't say much to Hessingstock and stormed out of the arena, only one week before the Brawl was to happen. *After his great conquest he was embraced by his old friend Sam, only for them to be ambushed by Justin Brooks. The following week, Sam and Myke were scheduled for the main event, non title. It was here, two weeks after their ladder match, Justin Rose showed up and proclaimed to be the new personal Representative of Jim Diamond, SCCW's owner. Rose told Myke he was the one making the firned face each other, and they did. In one of SCCW's best matches since its re-emergence. Unlike the first time they met, this match was won by Myke. The match was back and fourth and all out, Adams getting the final say with his wild Suicide Star DDT. *Furious about Myke and Sam's show of respect afterward, Justin Rose has now booked Myke and Sam on opposite teams for this week's Aggression, pitting Myke with a partner in Alexander Steele and Sam in Sydney LaRoux. After this Monday's show, Myke has been suspended for one week from Simcoe's Monday Night Aggression for boycotting his tag match along side friend Samuel Hessingstock, and Sydney LaRoux. He is focusing, if only for this week on his part in the interfed Experts Extreme Tournament's Final Show as part of a three man tag unit along side Chris Champion and Paul Cain. Finishing Moves *'The Gunblade' (RWF as a finisher) (IWX as signature move) Twist of Fate, in Justin's unique "cutter" variation, Rose first applies a front facelock, he then tucks his arm under the opponent's chin after pivoting 180 degrees inward and bringing them down to the mat with a cutter. *'The Closer' (IWX finisher) Stone Cold Stunner, set up with quick kick to mid-section and all. It involves Justin Rose applying a three-quarter facelock :reaching back and grabbing the head of an opponent, thus pulling the opponent's jaw above the wrestler's shoulder: before falling to a seated position and forcing the opponent's jaw :but predominantly the opponent's neck: to drop down on his shoulder. The free hand is most always used to hold the top of the head. Sometimes however he does the Suicidal Youth "suicide gunz" hand gesture. *'Innovation in the Air' (IWX secondary finisher) is a corkscrew Guillotine leg drop, Justin usually sets this up with his "GunBlade", then ascends to the top turnbuckle, after a quick taunting of the crowd he performs the move. It is called "Innovation" because he will preform different style dives from the top rope before nailing the leg drop. Mainly the corkscrew, but sometimes 360 front flips, sometimes a split-legged spring board into a front flip... etc, etc... Signature Moves *'The Rosevine' four leglock, sometimes utilizing the ring post for extra pressure. *'The Revelations' WWE Pedigree or Double underhook facebuster, only Justin does this primarily from the top turnbuckle... ex: the opponent is seated on the top turnbuckle facing the ring while Rose stands in front of the opponent on the top turnbuckle before applying the double underhook and jumping backwards, pulling the opponent off the top rope, and falling to his knees driving the opponent's face into the mat. *'The C-Land Special' cradle suplex, fishermen's suplex or Perfect-Plex. *'The Implosion' a spear, or better yet a vile version of Rhyno's "Gore"! Also known as a shoulder block takedown, this is an attack where an attacking wrestler charges towards a standing opponent, jumps and brings his body parallel to the ground, driving their shoulder into the opponent's mid-section, tackling them and forcing them down to the mat. This move will often see the wrestler also pull his opponent's legs, as in a double leg takedown. Rose's version called the Implosion, Justin does not hold on to the opponent to tackle them, but instead uses the move as a high-impact striking maneuver. Commonly Used Moves *1. side headlock into spinning drop toe hold *2. wrenching rear chin lock into reverse face buster *3. swinging DDT * 4.Top rope Guillotine leg-drop *5. Top rope diving elbow drop *6. Slingshot into turnbuckles (or into a "snake-eyes" across the top rope) *7. multiple Snap suplexes *8. cradle DDT *9. dragon sleeper wrenched for moments before going into a Reverse DDT *10. high Dropkick *11. side headlock into a bulldog *12. Suicide Dive (opponent outside ring) *13. Hurricanrana into mounted punches *14. reverse electric chair drop (sometimes followed by pin attempt) *15. snap ab suplex into a swinging Sambo suplex (think "Testdrive" from WWE) *16. Backbreaker rack dropped into a neckbreaker *17. High-impact delayed spinebuster *18. Arm twist followed by a jumping calf kick *19. Inverted facelock backbreaker *20. double leg hook brainbuster (or Muscle Buster) Nicknames *"The Original" *"The Air~Time Innovator" *"Jus" *"The Suicidal Xtreme" Alias *Grimskull ( ACWO Stint ) *GRiM ( SCCW ) Entrance Music *"Voodoo" by Godsmack (ACWO) *"Of Wolf and Man" by Metallica (RWF tag) *"Praise" by Sevendust (RWF solo & IWX) *"Watch me Drown" by Scars of Life (SCCW) *current* Career Championship Highlights *ACWO Tag Team Champion (as Justin Rose w/Myke Adams) (x1) *RWF World Tag Team Champion [w/Myke Adams] (x2) *RWF Pro Champion (x1) *IWX Intercontinental Champion (x1) Notable Match Ups and Feuds *Noted by Federations. ACWO notable match ups and feuds *Apocalypse *The Druids *Mike Fallwell *The Ghost from Nowhere *Snowbeast RWF notable match ups and feuds *"The Impact Player" Myke Adams *''The Army of Darkness'' (Krypt and Morg) *''UnHoly Alliance'' (Drake Macon and The Chosen One) *''2xBytch'' (Tawnya and Amber Bytch) *''Fire and Ice'' (Sharlene Berger and Aphrodite) *Mad Mumf *Fred Debonair *Paladin Jay (Jay DeLabrie) *Ryan Kilmore *Sexton Hardcastle *Heatwave *Shawn Simmons *''Barbed Wire'' Brian McKinley *''Ursa'' Adam Majors *Marcus Torn *The Blob *Rob Dracup *Dark Angel IWX notable match ups and feuds *"The Suicidal Superman" Myke Adams *Axle Vengeance *Thaddeus Rains *Aaron Blaize *Ryan Fitzgerald *Creed *Randall Raines *Samuel Hessingstock *BROs (Doctor Ian and Greg Venom) SCCW notable matches and feuds *"The Suicidal Superman" Myke Adams Tag Teams and Alliances *Adams and Rose alias Suicidal Youth (along side Myke Adams) [RWF, ACWO, and IWX] -Tag Team- - 2008 on and off *The Dynasty (along side Aaron Blaize and Jonathan Pane) [IWX] -Alliance- 2008- Early 2009 *The Triad (along side Ryan Kilmore and Sexton Hardcastle) [RWF] -Alliance- 2004 - Early 2005 *The WIWF (along side RWF invadering rival federation) [RWF/WIWF] -Alliance- 2004 Personal Life Justin has two children with real life partner, and wife, Danine (Preston) Rose. A daughter Madison Michelle (female ode to her uncle Mykeal) and a son, Gavin Wade. He spends most of his time away from SCCW taking care of his wrestling academy in Cumberland, Maryland and his family. ''Contact Information'' *'XE-Mail:X' smash_munky@yahoo.com